The Final Battle
by Keeping The Flame Writers
Summary: complete season 7 rework sort of, WT reunion.
1. The Beginning

Spoilers, everything up to the end of season 6 happened  
Disclaimers: all BTVS, ATS, and other used characters from any other media belong to their rightful owners!  
Summary, the final battle is drawing near, love, violence, humor, sadness and a W/T reunion will take place in our attempt to fix what Joss and ME destroyed.

Feedback is welcome, ask before taking.  


The Beginning Part 1

by Marti and AnyaRocks

The sun glistened brightly through the window awakening Buffy Summers from another restless night's sleep. She rolled over covering up her head, stretched then uncovered her head realizing she had to get up for another dutiful day's work.

She trudged down the stairs to find Dawn sleeping on the couch and Xander in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Buff." He said as cheerfully as he could. "The coven called a few minutes ago, they said Willow is slightly responsive now and we should go to see her. They hope familiarity will help her regain a semblance of normalcy."

She shuttered as he spoke. Willow was sent to a coven outside of town, about an hour outside of town to be exact, after her rampage which nearly killed them all along with ending the world.

They'd tried to keep her at home to care for her but after a week of holding her mouth open to give her liquids and seeing her laying motionless they'd realized the task of restoring her was far greater than the scoobies were equipped to handle.

So Giles had gotten word of a small group of witches who had just bought a sanctuary the year prior to the incident. He didn't know much about them nor what their purpose was but after meeting with the women he'd felt it safe to let Willow be in their care.

Dawn full heartedly had agreed to this as did Xander but Buffy went along with them only because she was unable to come up with a better plan. She'd felt guilty for doing it, felt as if she'd betrayed Willow and not stood by her like Willow always had her but concluded it had to be done, that it possibly was the only means of saving her best friend's life.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouting for the third time drew her out of thought. "Lets eat so we can go see Willow soon."

****************

Sonya Garrison, a plump, middle-aged, brown eyed, light brown medium length haired woman stood at the bedside of Willow Rosenberg. She watched the young woman stir slightly in the bed then stare at her with blank green pools that she was certain used to be vibrant beautiful eyes.

Sonya recalled the day Rupert brought her in intrusting her to the care of the three Wiccan Women, their charge and Chance, their guard. Her and the three other women in the sanctuary had not had hope for this one, they'd seen some pretty damaged witches in their day, or at least most of them had. The damage was always from the same source, usage of to much dark magic.

Sonya shook her head remembering that only three days ago of her three month stay, had Willow focused her eyes clearly on Molly, the young potential vampire slayer the women had brought over from England with them. After getting word an evil force was planning to destroy the slayer race. So the women had promised her watcher that, should anything happen to him, they'd care for the young girl and train her to the best of their abilities.

Only three days ago had she mumbled her first word, Tara. Sonya, the second in charge of the small coven, knew Tara Maclay was Willow's slain girlfriend and Rita, the wisest of the group and senior member, concluded her love was so strong for this woman that it only added to the illness Ms. Rosenberg was going through seeing as she had no will to go on living without Tara compiled with knowing of the terrible things she'd done.

Sonya placed the straw between Willow's lips and smiled when Willow sipped on it but returned no smile or expression of any sort. "Slight progress is better than none." Sonya said sitting the glass back down walking out of the room to ready things for Willow's visitors.

*************

Rupert Giles sat in his small home in the outskirts of London. How he loved to be back in the old country, vast meadows, clean air, rich history, it was peaceful and lovely. He shook his head while comparing the two area's in which he called home and knew this lovely countryside was no longer his true home, his heart was and would forever be in that little hellish town known as Sunnydale with the people he'd come to love as family. "Bloody hell." He said aloud getting another shot of Brandy.

He went over to the phone to call the sanctuary. "Yes, Rita Heyworth please." He said to the young Wiccan he'd came to know as Darian. She was about twenty-one years old, more than a Wiccan he knew for she was only a novas at the craft but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nor could he figure out exactly what three well knowledged witches, Darian the novas with a bit of mystery and Chance, the night watchman of the place were doing in California. He'd long since figured out they had a specific purpose in mind but if they chose to help in the care of Willow and so far this young slayer potential he'd heard of while completing their mission, he wasn't one to question them.

"Yes Rupert," came the soft voice of Ms. Heyworth. A woman of about fifty, well versed in the craft and demonology. She had dark hair that was slightly graying in areas and was on the slim side.

"Just to touch base a bit, my slayer has had two dreams of potentials being killed round the world. I'm not yet certain why this is taking place but I got word of one more potential. Her watcher isn't likely to live through the week so the council was wondering if you'd take in one more girl. Her name is Kennedy, she's of age, was likely to be the slayer in line after Faith, the one in prison we spoke of. I've got some things to finish up here but will be back in the states very soon to try and help get a handle on the situation." He finished his long winded speech sipping his Brandy.

"Certainly, have her sent over as soon as possible." The woman said smiling. She'd come to enjoy her visits with Rupert via phone but knew it wasn't in the cards for anything more than a great platonic relationship for she had a mission to complete which may cost her her life so she didn't dare get involved in that way with anyone as she was well aware the mission was near.

"Now then, how is Willow?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"She's slightly improved, I believe Kelly informed you yesterday, yes?" She answered cryptically not wanting to give the man she'd seen as a father figure to the young witch to much hope at this point.

"Yes that is correct." He said somberly as they said their good-bye's and hung up the phone.

***************

Willow lay in her bed, eyes wandering about the room but unable to focus clearly. A million thoughts of pain, hurt, revenge, remorse, and Tara raced through her mind wrapping around it like coils of steal, tightening and tightening until she felt suffocated and unable to breathe or scream.

This was a daily routine and the nights were only worse. Her hands began to tremble, lips quiver, eyes straining to overflow with tears that just wouldn't come. When suddenly, she felt something.

It felt like something trying to push its way through the coils of steal that bundled up her mind, cracked it up, made it fly round and round in millions of fragments. Something loving and tender, a warmth unmistakable to her and the tears did fall for the first time since the day Xander rescued her from destroying the world.

***********

Xander pulled up to the gate of the sanctuary at around 7 PM, readying things for the next day at work, having Buffy applying for jobs and the like had slowed them down in getting to come see Willow but they'd finally made it and the young man was both elated and nervous to see what was behind those doors.

He'd been anxious all day and the fact that Anya had continuously jabbed at him earlier was no help. His fears were that Willow would never regain her bubbly loving persona, that she was lost to the wiles of the darkness forever. A tear crept down his cheek as he heard Buffy ringing the bell at the gate and saw a young man, very muscular in build, standing about 6ft in height, black hair, with a gun at his side and the dark brown eyes darting around the scoobies as if he were scrutinizing them for a criminal line up.

"Xander!" Buffy said with a little edge to her voice waving her hand for him to come on as the young man opened the gate.

They walked into a lavishly decorated front room, old beautiful paintings and sculptures lined the west wall and mantle. Victorian style furniture was neatly placed in just the right spots to give the room an old English style home look and of course a big screen TV gave it the modern touch. "Giles would love this place." Dawn chimed in as Kelly, a tall slender blond with big captivating blue eyes, walked in to greet them.

After the initial introductions Kelly gave them something to drink, soup and salad as Rita had instructed then sat down with them. "There is another woman in visiting right now so if you don't mind you will have to wait a bit?" Kelly informed the group.

"Short, very untactful, abrupt?" Buffy asked rather agitated knowing Anya had beat them to see Willow as they told her it was best she didn't come. She drew her lips up when Kelly gave a confirmation nod.

************

Anya orbed into Willow's room as the Wicca lay glancing aimlessly around the room. She stood silently watching her for a moment reflecting on the events of recent months.

It bothered her that the scoobies would dismiss her so quickly and tell her not to come. Just because she was no longer engaged to a core member, just because she was a demon, just because she wasn't as tactful as they'd wanted her to be, they now wished to shun her. That wasn't going to happen she thought, she was an initial player in helping stop Willow, she was thought highly of by Tara and they weren't going to keep her from doing something that may possibly help ease Tara's soul which Anya figured was residing happily in the summerlands, the dwelling place for the Wiccan souls.

Willow lifted her eyes to meet the sparkling ones of the demon. "Anya?" She asked tentatively with a trembling hand which Anya collected in her own.

"See I told them if we came sooner you'd gain progress but no, they don't dare listen to a demon, it might cramp saint Buffy's style." Anya rambled smiling knowing that she'd been the first Sunnydale citizen Willow had spoken to.

"Anya," she said again in a high quivering voice. "Can you feel her?"

Anya stood silently for a minute trying to sense something, to get a feel with her mind of something as the door opened and Buffy walked in with some woman she was certain Xander had ogled when the gang arrived at the lavish hideaway.

Willow withdrew her eyes from Anya and looked for a second at Buffy before continuing her gaze to the patterns of intricately woven zigzags on the high brightly painted ceiling. "You've just ruined a moment in which I was about to feel something Willow's been feeling, now look, back to her old non-responsive self and it's your fault slayer." The demon hissed orbing herself into the front room.

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed touching Willow's hand gently with her fingertips. "Will, I'm glad to see you and, I so wish you were all better so I could take you home." Buffy spoke as her upper lip trembled a bit. She couldn't tell that Willow had gotten any help at all in here which was the purpose for sending her here. "Will, can you talk to me? Do you even know I'm here?"

Willow's eyes slowly moved back towards the slayer and she gazed at her for a long moment then a tear escaped one eye. "I'm sorry Buffy." She said in the faintest of tones so that if not for the slayer hearing, Buffy would have missed it all together.

Buffy pondered what she was apologizing for than realized it must be the fight in which Willow almost sent her back to where she raised her up from. "It's ok Will, I'm not angry and I've forgiven you. You were hurting and people do things when they hurt."

Buffy leaned down pulling her best friend into a hug and they both cried. The cleansing tears that have healed troubled minds the world over and an overwhelming feeling of I could kick myself, why didn't we do this sooner, crept up in Buffy's gut but she hid the mood change well from Willow who was not yet ready to totally focus her mind on details such as that.

***************

Kelly stood off to the side watching the scoobies, she felt a certain energy coming from the young one she couldn't quite place, knew the man was normal and quite nice looking. She also knew he'd gave her more than a glance and smiled inwardly. Then the demon flashed in the room, she knew straight away who this was from the first time she came in. Anyanka, the demon feared by many in her line of work but she being the young buck so to speak in her expertise was bound to not fear her.

"Well well well the gang's all here!" Anya chimed waving her hand in the air to acknowledge Dawn and Xander. "It looks like you're missing a member, oh yes, Willow, the one you tried to hide in this place without further checking it out. Leave it to a bunch of humans to leave their healing work to a bunch of persons they don't even know about."

"Miss, demon lady," Kelly stepped forward. "We all here are well equipped to take care of Ms. Rosenberg."

"Is that why there has only been a couple of words muttered in the last three months?" Anya shot back. "I think we should take her out of here, get her home where she can be properly looked after."

"An," Xander spoke up. "We tried that remember? Your tactless words didn't help her, nothing we did helped so we had to do this so don't piss off these nice ladies."

"Xander please," Anya stepped over to him. "I'm not fooled by anyone.

Rita, the head of the sanctuary stepped out of the kitchen with a tray in her hands. "Lets not quarrel, Kelly I'm certain the demon is just concerned for her friend." She sat the tray down after waving the younger group member away then shook Anya's hand. "I do wish more progress had been made with Ms. Rosenberg at this point. Perhaps we could help each other to better help her."

"You won't get any information out of me." Anya snapped then disappeared in a flash of light.

"That's a first." Dawn chimed smiling. "Anya refusing to run her mouth."

**********

Kelly sat in her quarters, a ornately decorated room, books lining one side with old paintings of ancient ritualistic events hanging above them, a computer, small television and radio lined the other side of the room while the bed was in the center with a door leading to a plush bathroom was to the left of the entrance door.

She held a talisman in her hands with a thick leather bound book resting on her lap. "Soon, it will be here and I shall have what I want." She said leaning back on the bed sipping a drink.

Part 2, The Beginning Continued

by Buffyfan1973

Kennedy stepped off the plain at the airport and looked around. She didn't quite understand what was going on but realized it was big and her watcher fell to it. She shook her head with her small amount of luggage in her hands. "Kennedy I trust?" A plump woman said extending her hand.

"Ms. Garrison?" Kennedy enquired not fully ready to trust anyone.

"Indeed." Sonya said turning towards the car. "We will take care of you and help you with your training. A Rupert Giles will be coming soon, he is a very good watcher."

"Buffy Summers' watcher?" Kennedy enquired again having heard the stories of the legendary slayer and growing slightly nervous of meeting her.

"That's correct." Sonya said starting the car and pulling away.

************

Buffy hung up the phone then turned her attention to Anya. "Make it quick, I have to get to work then get ready for tomorrow. Willow is improving a bit more."

"She'd better be improving enough for you to bring her home then. I don't trust those women, namely Kelly." Anya said in a huff.

"Listen, you don't trust her because she and Xander are seeming to hit it off well." Buffy snapped growing tired of listening to Anya rant.

"No I don't trust her because I'm a demon, and we unlike you slayer, know all evil, we can feel it." Anya said growing angry. She knew in her gut there was something to that sanctuary but couldn't quite put her finger on it yet and for them to dismiss her claims so quickly was rather irritating.

She orbed out in a grandiose light show when Dawn entered the room. "Buffy, she may be right, she was with us for so long, maybe we shouldn't just turn a deaf ear to her." Dawn said quizzically.

"Maybe but we'll see. We can't investigate to much with those potentials and Willow there. It could put them in danger."

"So bring them here. I talked to Willow on the phone, she's down, depressed and still has mega withdrawals but she seems a bit better. I mean her mind is scattered but." Buffy shook her head and headed up the stairs. This all was stressing enough on her, she didn't need her little sister and an impossible tactless demon telling her what to do.

She stopped at the top of the stairs recalling her last dream, how vivid it was and she was certain it was all real.

There was a young girl, she was walking down the street just after dark. Four robed figures with no eyes came darting out and grabbed her. She put up a valiant fight but they killed her, leaving her in a pool of blood. "From beneath you it devours." Were the words she heard as she awoke in a startled sweat that morning.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by voices at the door, Giles had arrived a few days earlier than expected which probably meant trouble. She pulled her gaze away from the window to go and hug the man she'd come to consider a father. Hank hadn't really been a father to her since long before Joyce had died but she was glad to have Giles there to fill this capacity in her life, especially now that Joyce was gone.

"Buffy," he said sitting down his bags as she released the hug. "I do need a bit of rest before I go round to see Willow. Anya visited me on the plain, telling me what a dire mistake we were making."

"She's been telling us that since we first saw Willow last week." Dawn interjected as Buffy just gave him a knowing look.

"Yes well, all be it true or false, we need to be careful. The council likes to have twelve girls in line at any given time to be a slayer. We're down to three not counting you and our favorite rogue slayer Faith." He spoke in a disturbed tone as Buffy handed him a drink which he gladly accepted. "Traverse, myself and the other two watchers have elected not to pull the files on any more potentials, not to seek them out, not to do the one necessary step it takes to fully get them in line to slay."

"So you do know more about it!" Buffy's face showed slight anger as she spoke. "It's not a God given calling?"

"Yes it is but, you see there is one final step that must be taken to activate the girls into potential status and I'd rather not go into it. Other girls will just have the dreams and know something, but if they're not activated they will be protected. This is all you need to know at this point." He said flatly leaning back in hopes he'd get some rest before seeing Willow.

*******

The sun cascaded brightly through the windows that morning awaking Willow from a deep magic induced slumber. She'd had some restless dreams of Tara and the shooting, vivid actually but different somehow. She couldn't quite remember them now but Kelly and Rita had decided a little magical help would help her to rest better.

She darted her eyes back and forth across the room trying to think, clear her mind but the fog that had overtaken it seemed to be fighting her, trying to stop her from focusing and there was nothing she could do about it. The one thing she did remember however was, "from beneath you it devours." She recalled feeling the earth tremble and quake when those words were spoken by what appeared to be an eyeless man in a robe with a dagger.

"Ms Rosenberg?" Darian spoke as she entered the room and smiled when Willow quickly turned her attention to her. "You're going to have breakfast with us today, meet the new girls we have here to help and such. Sonya thinks it's time and it may help you to mingle a bit. Chance will stand guard outside the bathroom if you feel more comfortable while you clean up."

Something in her voice made Willow feel at ease and she gave her a that's ok nod. She felt she could trust this woman, why she wasn't certain just yet but Kelly she didn't have the same vibe from nor Rita for that matter. Sonya, on the other hand, gave her a motherly impression and she liked her as well.

Willow showered then was escorted to the dining area, a nice large room with chandeliers, an oak table with two large benches ornately painted and resting on each side of the table, added were two plush chairs, one at each end. Rita and Sonya were seated in them with Kelly and Chance on one side of the table, Darian, one young girl and one who looked to be in her late teens on the other side. "Willow these are the potential slayers, Kennedy and Molly." Rita said as Willow sat down her legs a bit shaky. "There is one left but we fear we won't get to her in time as Buffy has continued to dream."

"Rita, Willow shouldn't be troubling herself with that, she needs to rest and work on gaining her own strength." Sonya put in hoping to not insult the leader of their group.

In all actuality, Willow was registering what the women were saying, but it sounded far away, like a movie when you're dozing in and out of sleep, on the edge of reality but not quite there. She shook her head to try and focus better but the tendrils clamped down on her mind as many things washed through it like vivid pictures.

Tara laying on the bedroom floor dead, her almost ending the world, her fight with Buffy, but at the end of all this coupled with many voices of darkness calling her, she could see a light, like an aura. It shined bright gold, all signs of purity and looked to be trying to force its way through the tendrils which threatened to choke out her sanity. "Willow." She heard a soft voice say then grew faint upon recognition of it.

"Let me take her back." Rita said standing. "Obviously she isn't ready for this."

"No you aren't ready." Said Anyanka flashing into the room in a burst of fireworks. "I could feel her pain from New York where I was performing a perfectly decent spell on a man who was cheating on his wife."

"Demon, you need to stay out of this." Rita hissed growing impatient.

"No, she's my friend and I will help her, you can't stop me witch." Anyanka hissed back as Kennedy watched concerned.

Willow began to tremble and shake as vivid thoughts of her forcing Anya to help her ran through her head, the mental tendrils squeezing and tugging till she fell to the floor. "This is all your fault witch!" Anyanka shouted angrily.

"You need to leave and let us do our jobs." Kelly said as Kennedy and Darian helped Sonya get Willow to her room. 

"I don't know what goes on here, everything I've learned has taught me not to trust a demon but I trust that one for some reason." Darian says dryly.

"Are you a slayer too?" Kennedy asks quizzically.

"No." Darian says putting pillows under Willow. "I'm going to make a call, excuse me." She walks out.

***********

The house seems quiet when Buffy gets in from patrol that night. She has a look around at the many photo's collected over the years and glances a second time at one of Tara. It was a thanks giving photo of her, but something seemed off in it. A different look or lighting around the eyes. She studied it then shook her head thinking she was seeing things.

She walked over to the answering machine and listened. "Hi, I'm Darian, from the group you sent Willow Rosenberg to. I'm not sure what the deal is or who is involved but something in my gut tells me this isn't the place I thought it was and Willow isn't safe. Your demon friend is right. I hope this finds you able to do something before it's to late."

Buffy replayed the message twice more. "Giles!" She yelled frantically realizing she'd been stupid to trust strangers over a friend and made a mental note to apologize to Anya as soon as Willow was taken out.

Giles raced down the stairs. "Yes?" She played the message once more as Anya flickered into the room.

"Willow has been moved, Darian is dead and Sonya is on the run with the youngest slayer. Kelly is with Xander, claiming she's helping but I don't buy it."

"Dear Lord." Giles said wiping off his glasses.

"No time for thinking, lets move now!" Buffy shouted racing to the jeep hearing Giles calling for Dawn to get up.

***********

Willow found herself in a room, like none she'd ever seen before then saw Rita standing over her. "You will give me all I need."

"Awe, the witch, pure and gentle witch is near." Someone from across the room said and as he turned round Willow recognized Spike.

"See he knows." Rita laughed. "I hadn't planned for it to happen quite so soon but they wouldn't let it go so they forced me to move more quickly."

"Tisk Tisk, you know not of what you speak, the whiteness of her glow is so so pretty." Spike continued rambling. "Oh oh, I'm so bad, I'm a monster, I can't get clean." He changed subjects quickly obviously not fully in tune up stairs any longer. He began rubbing his skin viciously as Rita laughed.

Willow closed her eyes as the ropes that choked her mind began to tighten again. She felt a presence, something strong, like a rock in a weary disastrous situation, comforting and loving. Then she pondered what Spike had said, pure, witch, she certainly wasn't pure with her trek to the evil side and all. 

Tara, she thought, my Tara. Immediately her mind began to swirl against the ropes that bound it, pushing and shoving as she heard Tara singing softly as she'd done on the bridge.

Part 3, The Beginning Continued

by Marti

Tara stood in a grassy meadow, eyes dancing over the luxurious surroundings. Trees as green and tall as the eye could see. Vibrantly growing plush green grass, birds singing, all things happy and loving were here in the Summerlands.

She sang a song, that was familiar to her from her time on earth as she looked at her favorite tree. A beautiful, large willow tree.

She began to feel a tug at her soul, a need to see Willow so she went to the area in which those residing here were given permission to check in on their loved ones upon occasion. She was certain she'd spent far more time here than she was supposed to but she couldn't help it.

Since her first moments arriving here she'd looked and saw Willow's great pain. She saw it all, the entire ordeal, the enraged redhead going all black and becoming a walking path of destruction. The tears that fell, the sucking of her mind, the torture and confusion that overwhelmed the love of her life.

She looked hard and concentrated, vividly seeing the mind of her one time lover being cracked apart as though someone was literally inside ripping her inner being from its core.

All of this was more than Tara could take so she began speaking to her, trying to get her to feel her, to hear her, to use her strength to defeat this dark magic and whatever forces if any were keeping her from being free.

As the months wore on Tara continued to watch Willow, to try and guide her through each wave of mind tangling, to coax her to get better with little success. She'd wait till it felt the most unbearable then speak to Willow, and concentrate hard to help Willow feel her love and warmth.

She felt as her soul wanted to crawl under one of those big trees and wither away, without Willow she wasn't happy, she couldn't be happy as was expected of her in this place. Perhaps it would be easier if Willow were happy, safe and mentally stable but this certainly wasn't the case.

So here Tara was in this beautiful resting place with breezes blowing gently, sun beaming down and happy chatter from new comers as well as those who'd been here for a time. Yet she wasn't happy, she knew she'd never rest in peace till Willow's soul was at ease and resting.

************

One night as Tara rested lazily against a tree she felt a tug, something moving within her soul, a stir of emotion, of desire to move, to help, to fight. She went to the viewing area and saw that Willow was sleeping peacefully in her bed so began to grow confused. "Tara, look here." Said a tall woman with beautiful flowing hair, deep set brown eyes and a smile that would have reached cross country if she were living.

Tara looked in the direction she was motioning and saw Buffy jerking on the bed, then she saw it. A young girl trying to fight off some weird looking men in robes then heard herself speak. "It's not enough." As she spoke a demon looking thing pinned Buffy against a wall. "It's not enough!" Came from Tara's soul more forcefully.

She stood watching as the young girl died and Buffy awoke in a start looking at Tara's picture on her dresser then went downstairs for a drink.

"Don't you understand love?" Another woman from behind her spoke and as she turned she saw her mother bathed in light standing, arms outstretched ready to embrace her.

Tara didn't understand for a moment then it clicked, the dreams they all had from a few years ago, she was indeed, at one time, ages ago, the first slayer.

"Tara dear, you must stay here for a time." Her mother spoke softly. "Buffy may need you, to fight off the evils of the first. You will not remember who you were when you return, you will not remember Willow."

Tara's face fell at those words. "I will always remember Willow mother." Tara said confidently. "They can take everything else from me, my mind, my life, my existence, but I will always remember my Willow."

As she said those words she saw Willow move in her sleep with a little half smile creasing her face and knew she heard them. Her mother smiled too, knowing their love, Tara's voice, was crossing the dimensions of life and death and stopping straight at her Willow. She knew that once Kelly activated the evil, Darian and Sonya did their part, Tara had to move at just the right second to cross over to help Buffy or it would be to late. She also knew that if there was a way, Tara would reunite with Willow, the other half of her soul who waited for her day and night through tortured mental battles.

***************

Tara saw the entire ordeal, Willow being moved from her so called safe haven, the two young potential slayers, one whom seemed to be taking a liking to Willow being rushed out to what was hopefully safety then Buffy getting the call.

She was resigned to panic, helplessness as Willow was carted off as well as a notion that Willow may move on before her return. She decided that if that were the case, Buffy would be the only one who knew she had returned, if in fact she were able to return and she'd let Willow move on with her life, hopefully find a way to escape the battles this life had brought to her for so many years and live happily, free and normally.

Tara was well aware that if she returned, it may even be for a short time once more, to fulfill a purpose, a destiny, and possibly a sacrifice to help her loved ones be set free from the madness they'd been sucked in by for the entirety of their teenage life into their adulthood.

A tear trickled down her cheek as her mother put her arms around her and sang softly as she did when she was a child to calm her panicked state.


	2. Moving Forward

Part 4 (Moving Forward)

by Nicholas

As everyone sat in the Summers home ringing their thoughts in an attempt to find a way to release Willow Sonya Garrison reflected on recent events.

She now knew Rita and Kelly were involved in trying to bring forth the first. She wanted to walk over, put her hands round Kelly's neck and squeeze till the life was gone out of her but knew better. She knew if the women suspected she was on to them, it would make it that much harder to form a semblance of a plan to rescue Willow.

She was also aware that once the portal to unleash the first in all its evil glory was opened, as it had closed with the untimely death of Tara Maclay, a pretty young woman who was totally unaware of the power she held, that of pushing back the first with ease, the rising of Tara in whatever form she was to take must be done at precisely the correct moment or they'd be on their own and who knows what could possess the woman.

Darian had fulfilled her life's destiny. The blood she shed at the hands of Kelly would be placed over the grave by herself then in a few weeks Ms. Maclay would be ready to fight.

"Ms Garrison," Rupert Giles said walking over to her. "We're so sorry for your loss, Darian seemed to be quite the loyal person and very brave."

"Unlike Kelly here." Anya said hissing at the girl who sat beside Xander.

"An please, move on, I have." Xander said sharply. He was glad to have found a human, one who had no demon background or anything and Kelly had seemed very helpful with research the last couple of days.

"I'll tell you what," Buffy got to her feet. "I will take Kennedy and Anya with me, maybe the rest of you can get done faster, or at least rest." She motioned for the door.

"I'll be glad to go help patrol." Kelly was smiling and eager as she spoke.

"No, you stay with Sonya, she might need you." Buffy said matter of factly as the women went out the door.

"I gather you don't trust her either?" Anya enquired hopeful that her friends were gaining some sense.

"No Anya I don't. I'll pick the word of my friends any day over those people. I've learned that hard lesson." Buffy said as her eyes scanned the air with senses sharpened, hoping to get a feel for something, anything to lead them to Willow.

**********

"Pure and utter evil, it's near," Spike babbled as Willow tried to make sense of what he was saying. "She shall rise up and lead us to victory. Oh what a sad day, a monster with a soul, I'm but a shell of my former self. Can you feel it?" He continued darting his eyes around like a crazed animal.

"Spike whatever you're talking about, I can't help, I'm in no shape to do it. I don't have the strength for anything and don't whine about being evil, I know all about it so you'll get no pity party from me." Willow said angrily. What he'd done to her friend was unforgivable in her eyes, now she was stuck here with him, unable to get out.

Suddenly he had his game face on and tried to lunge at Rita who had just entered the room. "Now now vampire," she said flickering her hand sending him back down. "It's not time for you to be used. I have great plans for you when my use of the pretty witch here is complete."

Willow was suddenly filled with rage and her eyes blackened as the ropes that bound Spike were stripped from him.

***********

The gang had been walking slowly trying to figure out which way to turn when Buffy broke into a dead run and crashed through a large door. "Spike is in here, lets go." She shouted as two demons were beheaded with ease.

"Can you watch the killing there Buffy, I don't want their blood all over my new shoes." Anya said sarcastically as she assisted Kennedy in taking out one that had jumped up behind the slayer.

"This is to easy, something's just not right here." Kennedy added wonderingly as the door to a hidden room suddenly burst open in flames.

"You guest it there potential gal, it's big bad evil Willow." Anya added as the room fell silent and Willow's eyes went green.

"Buffy." She said racing to her best friend who quickly collected the shaking redhead and raced out the door. "I guess that leaves us to collect soul-boy." Anya said trying to get Spike's attention to follow her.

Part 5, Moving Forward Continued

by C&S

A few days later everyone seemed to have gotten settled in from the previous trauma. Though it still rang in their minds as to how easy this entire rescue process had gone.

Buffy stood on the porch, eyes scanning the sky, searching for something though she knew not what it was. She shifted from one foot to the other her eyes catching a figure moving slowly off in the distance.

As she wondered who it was her mind drifted back to the demon of the first slayer in her dream, seeing the potential slayers being butchered like sides of beef and with such ease she mentally added.

She pulls herself out of thought turning to go back inside.

**********

Faith stood in the kitchen of the prison when a woman holding a dagger jumped her. No one was that crazy Faith thought, as she spun around and began to beat down the woman all the way into the activity area outside.

Once the guards had gotten it broken up, not blaming Faith in the least as they knew she didn't mess with anyone if they left her be, and no one in their right mind had messed with her since a couple weeks after she arrived in the prison, Faith went to lay down on her bunk. This redemption path was old and sometimes she itched to get out but she knew she deserved what she'd gotten. Suddenly Buffy appeared standing in front of her. "Faith, you know you have the darkness within, you used to tell me that all the time, I know now you were right." Buffy said smiling. "The difference is, I will be the best dark ever, you were always and will continue to be second best."

A sudden rage ran through the slayer as the words rang, then she thought, Buffy would never do this, as she swung a fist at the image she realized she couldn't touch her. "Damn it!" She shouted rising to her feet.

She ran round to a guard, took him down with ease, got his keys and gun and was out the prison doors with to easy of a time she thought. She didn't like it that she'd gotten out so easy, she'd wanted to be able to get rid of a little energy but guessed now it was destination Sunnydale.

************

Back in Sunnydale, Dawn seems to be whining over something once again.. Her temper tantrum is highly noticeable and loud. The gang just goes on there way as she screams and yells.. 

"Geez doesn't that kid ever shut up, This has gotten really annoying, when will the brat grow up?" Anya is piling books onto a shelf, color coating them.. "Blue with Blue," She mutters to herself to drown out Dawns screams

"Whine all you want Dawn, It doesn't matter to me, you are not getting it." The slayer stands tall as she speaks to Dawn. But still doesn't have a impact on her.

The Door busts open , The gang just stops and stares at who was standing there. Even Dawn stopped her whining. 

Buffy yells to Anya, "Go get Willow! Next time listen to me people when I tell you I think I saw or felt something evil coming."

"We might just do that but you forgot to tell us in light of the brat and her latest tantrum." Anya says triumphantly.

*************************************

Meanwhile back upstairs into Willows room sat Willow and Kennedy.. In very Deep conversation. "It's unfair that u ask me these questions. I know your not ready to handle what you want to know. So please just drop it." Willow sits uneasy on the bed and starts to play with her own fingers. looking down into her lap. 

  
Kennedy seems a bit pushy at the subject and wants to know more. She has an excited look on her face but also a nervous twitch in her eye to know the truth. But still insists on Willow to tell her everything. "Come on Willow. I really want to know how it felt when u went all dark and stuff. Is it true u done all that, you could have destroyed the world? Man I wish I could have seen that, kick those guys butts." Kennedy stands up and starts kicking the air like she was all tough.

"Kennedy it isn't all fun and games. You seen me when u went to the sanctuary, I didn't want to live, I wanted to die and be with Tara. But something inside me just kept pulling me back. It wouldn't let me go. But it wasn't all that great. You try to kill somebody and look at yourself in the mirror in the morning. If you can, Kennedy you would have no heart. This tares a person so deep, and so tremendous, That it's hard to go on with life as you did before it happened. It changes a person and not to the better.. Now I have this darkness inside me, I'm Terrified to let out. I have to keep locked away or maybe next time innocent and many more people including my friends may die. I cant have that on my shoulders."

Willows eyes fill with tears as she thinks of her friends dying at her hands, Then seeing Tara's grave sitting all alone in the cemetery.. "I should be there next to her," she thought to herself..

The depression she felt was coming over her again, but then she felt that warmth, the loving feeling again that brought her back to her senses. When all of a sudden Anya pops in the bedroom. "your needed downstairs Willow, we have a visitor"

Willow dried her tears and headed towards the door as Anya disappeared downstairs.. Kennedy was about to call out Willows name when Willow put her hand in front of Kennedy's mouth, not looking at her and tell her it's enough. Then walks out the door, carefully but quickly goes down the stairs. Kennedy is left speechless on the bed, but then quickly follows.

The gang are all standing around quietly, you could hear the deep breathing by everyone. Nothing is moving, everything seems to have went to a stand still. 

  
The slayer stands in front of everyone, standing tall. But no one says a word. The door closed behind this person making a loud bang ring threw the house. "I didn't think my coming would cause all the speechlessness, but hey I'm good at that." Faith said trying to keep her cool attitude and not let them see how badly she was feeling as the gang who couldn't yet see her as the darkened room and Buffy blocked their view, knew that all to familiar voice but hoped it wasn't her. 

Buffy walks slowly, "Well well well, after all these years you decide to show your face here" She stops a few steps away from the dark slayer.

As Faith moves out of the darkness and into the light.. You can hear the sudden take a breath by everyone in the house from shock, they'd hoped not but now that they could see her, no mistaking to the rest of the gang, it was definitely the evil psycho slayer. Faith stands there breathless and speechless.

Willow steps down the steps even quicker now, as she seems to be the only happy one to see Faith. As Willow gets closer to Buffy, Buffy puts her hands up in front of her to stop her from going any further. "So Faith, What do u want here?" Buffy asks as she stares into Faiths dark eyes which give her the stare right back.

Faith breaks the stare and pushes her way past Buffy. "Slayer don't start with me, I just had some Bitch try to kill me in jail, I just ran here after kicking the guards ass, breaking out of the place.. Was way to easy let me tell u that though, like they wanted me to leave."" Faith plops herself on the couch as Buffy walks towards her

"

"So why come here, you are not wanted here, or needed. We have a slayer."" Buffy stares down at her once again. 

The tension builds rather quickly between the two as the group starts to move around uneasy now.

Dawn steps up about to say something when Xander goes into his pocket grabs 20 bucks and gives it to Dawn to shut her up. Dawn smirks, ""I knew I would get it!"" and walks off towards the Kitchen.

Faith's stare is getting rather dark now, the anger builds inside her so quickly she's ready to jump off the couch and grab Buffy by the throat. Wanting to strangle her right there and then. But she held back. Knew she had to control herself. But was so tempting to take Buffy out. Faith still has the anger from the jail inside her. She wants, she needs to release it.. All of a sudden from no where. Faith jumps up grabs the lamp on the couch and throws it against the wall smashing it to pieces.

About the same moment Giles and Sonya enter the room, having been down in the basement trying to make some sense out of Spike who only continued to ramble on aimlessly. "Well, I see we've all arrived." Giles says stiffly feeling the tension in the room.

"Buffy, those dreams you mentioned, obviously Faith is involved since she's a slayer and in that case she has every right to be here." Dawn finally pipes up from the kitchen area with Kelly standing behind her.

"She's right Buffy, she at least has as much right to be here as I do," Willow says lowering her head.

"She's here less than ten minutes and already busting my furniture!" Buffy scrunches up her face raising a fist but Faith sits motionless, not daring to do what she wanted to do and give Buffy the satisfaction.

As they bickered back and forth Sonya's eyes briefly met those of the dark slayer, it had been so long since she'd seen the girl, before her sister, Faith's watcher died. She could tell the young woman had been through a great ordeal and hoped she'd not only keep them knowing each other a secret for the time being but would let her help her out, she believed this is what her sister would want after all. Not to mention the slayer may prove useful when it came time to bring Tara forth.

Kelly however, had other ideas. This was the rogue slayer, no doubt having one on their side would be a plus but she knew what the first would want, or rather whom.

Part 6, Moving Forward Continued

by AnyaRocks

Sonya Garrison moved quickly to the estate with her new, more powerful charge following closely behind. She banged on a door till Rita opened and grimaced. "You're no match for me Garrison, you miscalculated it all over the years. Not only will Darian's death bring forth your hopeful savior but it has reopened, or allowed me to reopen the portal. The first is already out!"

"Yeah, yeah, we got that," Faith snapped. "It's this stupid little thing you can't see who appears as people who died and tries to scare us." Sonya clapped her hands, she'd filled Faith in on everything on the way to the estate and really believed she could count on the slayer to help her in whatever way was necessary.

Rita pulled a sword and swung it at Faith who sidestepped the would be fatal blow before grabbing Rita's arm and wrenching the sword from it. "We're gonna need to bring Red into this, I ain't going to jail again." Having said that she swung and decapitated the woman not knowing what she'd set off as Kelly sat in front of a monitor watching and laughing.

*************

Buffy is on patrol when the ugliest looking vampire she'd ever seen came at her. She couldn't quite be sure where it came from but it looked like the school. She drove the stake in deep before it easily flung her off sending her slamming hard into a scaffold which came down on top of her.

The big vampire lumbered towards her growling as she fought to get free of the scaffold. "You so didn't want to do that!" She shouted kicking free as he picked her up and threw her then began kicking with all his might.

She lay on the ground, her head swarming in every possible direction, for a split second wondering if this was time. "Buffy dear," a voice that sounded a lot like her mother said let me help you.

All the things they'd discussed earlier in the day rant through her mind like a flash, she didn't want Faith and this new woman to be right, she was the law, the slayer and was supposed to be the one with all the answers. "You're not my mother!" She screamed finally giving into the realization that indeed, they were dealing with the first. The very one who tormented Angel so badly a few years ago.

She picked herself back up, ran full tilt and managed to knock the big ugly off his feet but he flipped her over by her arm into the scaffolding once more.

********

Spike sat in the living room with Dawn and the young helper of Ms. Garrison, Chance. He'd seemed to finally be gathering his marbles and was glad of it. Why he'd ended up this way he wasn't certain but deduced it was part of gaining a soul, one he'd gone to get for Buffy at the time. Of late, however, he'd realized this was bigger than Buffy and what he'd done to her as a soulless vampire, it was a redemption path and he was ready to take it though he hoped she would be part of the package. "Well niblet, I think this young chap is much to old for you." Spike said shaking his head out of thought.

"It's not like that Spike," we're trying to give Willow and Kennedy some bonding time." She half smiled, missing Tara terribly but knowing Willow had to move on.

"Sure let them bond while Xander gets it on with evil Kelly." Anya snapped as she appeared in the room, Buffy is in trouble, Turok Hans, where's Giles?"

Spikes face went white, he knew all to well what these vampires were, the master race of vampires, the vampires which put the fear into every vampire he'd ever met and yes that included himself. "Bloody hell." He said rising as Faith and Sonya bolted in the door and Anya hung up the phone.

"I've called Xander, he'll help me get Buffy. I'd suggest everyone get some sleep tonight and form a plan before those big ugly's get hold of the rest of us." She was gone in an instant.

"I'll go get Ms. Willow." Chance leapt to his feet with Dawn heading for Giles' room. "So what's the big ugly crises?" Faith asked lighting a cigarette and politely offering Spike one.

"Turok Hans, evil bastard vampires from the plane of Danzithar. They have no fear, can put the fear into any demon around here though." He said stiffly knowing he would be of little help in fighting these things.

"Well we got a worse big bad, we got confirmation it's the first and after looking through some files, vengeance woman is right, that Kelly chick is involved so it looks like seven-minute-boy Xander lucks out again." Faith claps her hands triumphantly as Spike smiles at her sharp wit but both of them knew good and well the seriousness of the situation.

*********

Willow had just finished telling Kennedy the entire horrid story of it all, all she'd done and so on when the door flung open. "Ms. Willow, Buffy the slayer is in trouble." She jumped to her feet and raced out the door with Faith behind her not even asking Kennedy if she'd like to come. "Sorry Kennedy, she's hurting, she'll come around int ime." Chance said offering as much help as he could give.

*********

"Anya!" Xander yelled seeing the vampire crouching over Buffy.

"Oh my God!" Anya shouted and burst over in a big flash of light sending the vampire backwards before he scattered off. "Xander she's breathing, come on." 

They pick up the unconscious slayer and race up the street as Faith and Willow come down the alleyway from another direction. "Looks like the demon and Xander got her." Faith said looking at the busted up scaffold, shards of glass, Buffy's torn up jacket and more. "Must be a real bad ass huh Red?"

"It looks like she'd been bleeding badly," Willow points to the blood dripping off the wrecked scaffolding.

"Lets get movin' Red, rule is don't stand in one place to long or," Faith's words were cut off from Willow's mind as she saw him, the one she'd killed in the name of her lover. How stupid was she, Tara would have never forgiven her for murdering someone, then she goes and kills in her beloved name.

"That's right, you're a screw up, but you have potential," said Warren. "The blood is where it's at Willow." The gunshot rang in her head as he laughed and disappeared.

Willow began to tremble and shake then sank to the ground trying to fight off a wave of tears. "Red, redemption is a tough gig, but we all gotta do it ya know?" Faith said kneeling down and scooping up the now sobbing redhead. "I hear this Kennedy chick wants to help you. You'd be lucky to have some help, I had only myself. It's not easy Red, we've both screwed up big time, your friends still love you, they want to help you and it's ok to let them. The trick is forgive yourself for the mistake, only then you can move forward."

"Moving forward sounds nice." Willow said her sobs subsiding. "I'll miss Tara, never forget the evil I've done because it still lives inside me. Maybe though, if I try to move forward I can deal a little better and gain control of it."

"Yeah Red, that's the trick and you got a lot of people here to help you. Hell if I did chicks, I bet I'd beat that inexperienced potential slayer to the girl." Faith blinked her big dark eyes at Willow as they stepped onto the porch knowing she'd probably gave her her first real smile in a long time but wished she could be more certain as to how long it would last.

"So lunch with Kennedy is good then maybe, um, maybe if I get to down, we can do the penance therapy session?" Willow asked as Faith put her down on the couch in the living room of the now quietened house.

"Deal Red," Faith said finding it hard to keep the tough act up with Willow. For the first time she felt like she had a friend, someone who could understand her and maybe by helping Willow she too could finally move forward.


	3. Courage

Part 7, Courage

by Buffyfan1973

The winds whipped round and about bending the trees down to the ground as large vampires, Turok Hans, an army of them began to emerge upon Sunnydale. They were maiming, draining and bringing forth utter destruction wherever they went.

Their masses were countless and Buffy just stood watching as one by one they killed her friends, she knew she was fighting a losing battle then she saw something, the demon of the first, descending down, further and further until it reached a grave.

She sat upright in the bed as Giles came rushing in. Her scream had awakened someone at least. "Buffy, are you all right?"

"No Giles I'm not." She spoke in a more irritable tone than she'd wanted to. "The fact is we're all going to die and I can do nothing but have dreams of the first slayer."

Faith paced from one side of the front yard to the other, having been awakened by a dream of her own a short time ago. She couldn't quite make it out with exception of it being a blood bath. "Cigarette for your thoughts slayer." Spike said holding out the cigarette.

"My thoughts, simple man, we're living on a hellmouth and all gonna be butchered like sides of beef." Faith said taking the cigarette.

"All of this while Red and the potential gal are on a date." Spike chimed in.

"I forgot what a date was." Faith said laughing before going into her celibacy in prison memories.

"I suppose I haven't known it in years. Look what I did to Buffy." Spike said shaking his head of the memory.

"Yeah well, you're different now, you got yourself a soul. The problem with B is, she gets to pick and choose who is worthy of redemption in her eyes." Faith says looking down the street hoping to catch glimpse of Willow and Kennedy returning but only seeing two Turok Hans coming. "Lets rumble Spiky."

She jumps off the porch running towards the two vampires as he stands frozen then follows behind her hoping this doesn't land him in a Buffy mess as Dawn stands looking out the upstairs Window with Chance.

She kicks one of them backwards as the other quickly knocks Spike down. She's hit hard and knocked to the ground as well getting a good jab to the stomach with a dagger sending it backwards.

Spike lays on the ground then sees Drucilla. "William darling, come join the fight, you and I are so good together." Dru morph's into Buffy. "Lets show that bitch Buffy."

He screams know as the two uber vamp's overpower Faith and take off running.

A stake comes flying out the window hitting Faith in the shoulder. "Spike follow the blood!" Dawn shouts as she runs down the stairs.

Willow and Kennedy are seated in a quaint little restaurant having just finished a quiet dinner. "I'm sorry I'm so quiet, this is all so scary to me." Willow says apologetically.

"That's ok, it will take you some time." Kennedy says smiling trying to be as patient as she can but hoping to at least get one kiss. "Lets have one dance then we'll go on home."

"Ok that movie was longer than I thought it would be anyway." Willow said remembering the boring movie they'd just sat through and the fact it was half way through that she decided to try the hand holding deal which seemed to have gone fine.

As they danced to a slow song Willow tried valiantly to not think of Tara but she couldn't help it. Kennedy was doing her best to show Willow a nice time but the witch was having trouble appreciating it and felt badly over it.

Towards the end of the song Kennedy thought now or never and leaned in for a gentle kiss. As she did so the shooting of Tara rang hard in Willow's ears, the bloodied woman laying on the floor sprang into her vision like a light bulb and her eyes went black.

"No!" She screamed as the Windows began to shatter and her body trembled. She broke away from Kennedy racing out the door but Kennedy quickly headed out in pursuit of the dark Wiccan not knowing what to do but realizing she had to do something and fast.

As trees bent and twisted, the wind howled in anger Kennedy caught up with Willow grabbing hold of her. "Willow stop! She's gone! Don't do this to yourself!" As Kennedy shouted Willow could see Warren.

"This is all your fault, you brought Buffy back and your love was the price for her return! You don't get things for free Rosenberg." He smirked at her as the rage fueled through her like a raging fire and the trees began to fall flat to the ground.

"Willow stop this madness now!" Anya shouted as she appeared in front of her. "Tara wouldn't want you to do this, let bimbo here help you!"

The demon grabbed hold of Willow's shoulders roughly shaking her as Kennedy continued pleading with her to relax. Her eyes went green, everything calmed then the flood gates opened as tears came showering from her eyes. "Help me get her back to the house if it's safe there. Those Uber vamp's got Faith."

Faith's eyes opened in the basement of the school with two of those big uglies growling at her. "Oh hell, couldn't you all get more original? It figures this shit is gonna take place at the mouth of hell."

"Tut tut Faithie," the first appearing as the mayor said. "We'll just need some blood to open this thing."

"You do a suckie imitation of the boss man." Faith hissed as she tried to fight off the two vampires who began to hoist her up over the seal.

"You always liked bosses," the first said now appearing as Buffy. "It's ashamed we don't want you, so killing you to unleash the rest of the army will have to do. Buffy always wins F!"

"In her dreams she wins!" Faith said kicking one of the vampires as Spike darts in taking another off its feet then Buffy jumps in the fray.

Shortly the first has disappeared as they all stand watching the seal glisten then open up. "B, I think your blood just opened that thing and more of those big uglies are gonna come bursting out." Faith said with a not so happy look on her face.

"We should get her home Buffy, they did a number on her." Spike said moving over to scoop the dark slayer up.

"Ut uh, big guy, back off, I'm not that desperate." Faith said standing though weakly.

"We've got to figure out how to," Buffy's words were cut off as several vampires jumped from the opening suddenly then all was quiet.

"I say run like five minutes ago!" Spike yelled kicking at one who quickly took him down.

"Damn it!" Buffy yelled as Chance got hurled off one quickly.

"Illuminate!" Came Willow's voice from the stairs and a bright beam of light sent the vampires scurrying to their various places of hiding.

"Wicked cool there Red." Faith said as they all climbed out of the basement.

Part 8, Courage Continued

by Nicholas

The warm sun glistened through the windows as the current occupants of the Summers home awoke a couple of days after the latest encounter with the first and its growing army.

Sonya and Giles were already in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Chance came in. "Ms. Garrison, that event we spoke of last evening, two days time according to my calculations is the correct moment."

Sonya looked at him in a scolding manor after seeing the questioning look on Giles' face. "I have some things to attend to to hopefully aid in the preparation of the ensuing battle." Sonya spoke firmly hoping this would appease the watcher as Anya slumbered into the kitchen.

"Xander still isn't back, do you all think he believed us about Kelly?" She had a concerned look on her face as she spoke.

"You're a vengeance demon, can't you feel if he's in pain?" Chance asked obviously not well versed on all the baddies and how they functioned.

"I don't have time to explain." She huffed disappearing obviously upset over Xander, the in her way of thinking, stupidity of the young man as well as the fact she'd be missing breakfast.

Giles exited the room shortly after Anya. He was heading to wake the rest of the gang to get a search party out looking for Xander as Faith strolled in. "Food," she sat down helping herself to a large portion of the prepared breakfast goodies. "So when's the go ahead time?"

"We'll get started the night after tomorrow, if things go well between now and then. It seems young Mr. Harris is missing." Sonya reported in her best professional fashion to try and keep the worry out of her voice.

"B can handle this one," Faith said leaning back. "I got the good stuff the last couple of days."

It was around 2 AM when Xander had crept out of the house alone, he'd decided if they were being honest with him, he first had to seduce Kelly then find a way to knock her out so he could snoop around for some files.

He knocked on Kelly's door with a bottle of wine and roses. She smiled as she led him in. After two glasses of wine and a dance the two began kissing feverishly when one of the harbingers came out of no where gouging out Xander's eye. "Fool, did you think I was that stupid?" She laughed picking up the phone to dial 911 with assurity the scoobies would soon get the message that she wasn't one to be reckoned with.

Buffy and Willow had walked the streets for about an hour when the phone rang. "Yeah?" Buffy enquired nervously.

"Xander's in the hospital." Came a high pitched voice from Dawn. "Buffy, um, his eye was gouged out."

Buffy cuts the phone off while Dawn is still talking and races up the street towards the hospital. It was all Willow could do to keep close to her.

By the time the two women had gotten into the room Anya was already there holding the hand of a very shaken Xander. "They've got him pretty wigged out on medicine but he went off to play hero trying to get information on this mess from Kelly." Anya hissed her eyes glaring with anger.

"Only Kelly knew what he was up to." Buffy said in a slow drawn out almost whispered voice. "Oh God Xander I'm so sorry. This is what happens when I let you all be involved."

"There is no time for a pity the slayer party!" Anya shouted as Willow stood there motionless as well as speechless looking at her childhood friend.

"Xander," she managed to get out of her mouth before the tears began to fall.

"Don't cry Will, now they can call me patch and we can find games that a one eyed man can play and," his voice cracked a bit as he tried to keep his courage up as he'd always done in the face of a crisis so as to not let them see he was falling a part inside.

"I've got to get to the house and start forming a plan." Buffy said rather numbly as she walked out.

"Damn that bitch!" Anya yelled letting the tears trickle down her cheeks as Willow embraced her in a hug causing their tears to mix.

Later that night Kennedy took a light snack and drink up to Willow's room. Dawn and Chance had gone to a movie to try and relax, Giles and Sonya had taken Molly to Giles' apartment to research and get her some training in. Buffy was out on her own doing God knows what and Spike and Faith were keeping watch outside the house.

"Willow, I'm so sorry this happened. We'll get through it and he'll be ok." Kennedy sat the tray down giving Willow a quick peck on the cheek.

"Someone always gets hurt or dies, we can't win this thing Kennedy. It's never ending." Willow said sipping the soda and reluctantly munching on the sandwich and salad.

"Anya will stay with him, she won't let them get to him again and we will win this Willow. We have to, we can't give up hope now or we will all die." Kennedy said sternly not meaning to sound harsh but knowing no other way to get through.

"Can you just stay in here and hold me tonight? I-I-I don't want to be alone." Willow said in a small childlike voice and Kennedy complied placing a few gentle kisses on Willow's lips as she closed her eyes.

Faith stood looking up at Willow's window, she'd got a chance to speak to the distraught Wicca earlier and hoped she was doing better. Whoever she was to help raise and protect she hoped they were able to help end this madness before something worse happened to someone.

As she turned away she noticed a tear dropping from Spike's cheek. Comforting was never her bag but she figured she could at least see what was up. "Spiky?" She asked as he turned towards her.

"I'm just a bit emotional, having a soul is rather difficult at times. Xander could have been killed, so now I wonder who is next."

"Don't get all broody on me like fang does." Faith said trying to get a smirk out of him.

"Angel, now there is a piece of work. He always got everything, even Drucilla loved him more, Buffy, the scoobies, everyone. I'm always left with the short end of the stick but it was even like that before I was turned. I was a real momma's boy you know." He crinkled up his mouth to keep his lips from quivering at the sudden display of emotion coming from him. "I guess you sort of know where I'm coming from, I had a certain not so good perception of you till we actually talked, one given to me by her highness. Now I don't think you're so bad."

"You're not so bad either Spiky." She said lighting a cigarette as the two exchanged smiles.

Part 9, Courage Continued

by AnyaRocks

Anya pulled into the driveway bringing Xander home from the hospital. She turned the car off and turned to face him. "Sorry I'm quiet An." He said. "Truth is I'm scared, now Buffy is trying to push us all away and I'll probably only get someone hurt. I'm useless now."

"Xander you're not useless to me, I won't let you get hurt again I promise." She takes his hands in hers. "Since we're being all honest here, the truth is I regret having chose the demon road again. I know I put you humans down and I did what I did because you hurt me but I actually was beginning to enjoy the human experience."

"An I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was stupidity and fear of being like my dad talking." She pulled him into a hug then came the kiss as Faith peaked out the door.

"Looks like 7-minute man gets the good demon." She says turning to see the smiles on everyone's faces.

"Maybe she should get him out of here." Buffy says.

"B, he's done good by you all these years. You've got to chill out man. These guys take risks because they want to fight the good fight, not cause they feel obligated to help you."

"Faith you don't understand." Buffy stands.

"Lets do this later, we've got a celebration." Giles said as the newly made up couple came in.

"We don't have time to celebrate, we have a battle to win and if you all want to live it up and ignore it I'll do it on my own." Buffy said defiantly.

"Not to worry, he just came in for his hugs then we're going to his apartment for a private celebration. One you seem to be in need of there Buffy, it might ease some of that tension." Anya said as everyone including Spike hugged Xander stifling laughs.

At around 3am Faith quietly went into the kitchen where Sonya was zipping up a bag. "What's the game boss?" She said getting a Pepsi.

"First thing, I'm going to hand Chances ass to him tomorrow. I can't believe he went off with Buffy knowing how the sister was taking a liking to him. Next thing is, you will take this bag and head for the address I give you. I will bring Tara there around midnight and you are not to tell anyone." Sonya said standing.

"Tara as in Red's girl? The woman I've been helping deal with all her crap and the woman who got kinda loud with Kennedy waking me up?" Faith's eyes darted around the room as she tried to keep her voice low.

"Yes that Tara, but Faith, you must not tell anyone. This may not even work." Sonya said firmly.

"Yeah yeah, more secrets," Faith grumbled knowing what Sonya was doing was for the best.

"Faith you've all displayed a great deal of courage these last few days, might I suggest you keep it up and lose the sarcastic tone. It's in your best interest not to mention everyone else." Sonya said getting a little nerved.

"Call me courageous Faith." She said walking out of the room.

Buffy lay sleeping in an old motel room with Chance standing guard. She saw the rolling hills, beautiful trees, flowers and meadows that went on as far as the eye could see. Then the demon of the first grabbed her slamming her to the ground. "It's not enough, law, power, it's not enough." It said fiercely before disappearing as Buffy woke up.

""Dream again?" Chance said coming over.

"Yeah, I wish I knew what this all meant, this slayer demon throwing me all around, this stupid bringer phrase of from beneath you it devours. Maybe I'm not enough." She wipes her face with her hands.

"You're the slayer Buffy, you're like it, you know?" He grins sheepishly.

"Yeah well sometimes it isn't enough, thanks for standing guard for me to rest. I'm sure Dawn hates me now." She frowns.

"I told her she's a bit to young, I mean you're older but she's not eighteen yet and it's not like we had sex or anything." He babbled as she smiled at him.

"Well its almost sun up," she scoots over. "Your turn for some rest."


	4. Home Coming

Part 10, Home Coming

by Marti

Tara looked out over the summerlands feeling a disturbance in the midst. She couldn't quite place it but the energies were so strong it was as if the veil separating the dimensions was literally being torn in half and everything was spilling together.

She collected her thoughts as the once gentle breeze whipped into a much stronger, yet calm, wind. Time and space seemed to swirl together like a smooth river current as she struggled to keep her bearings. Her mind flashed back to several things.

She saw Willow with a woman, having dinner, laughing then looked away as the sadness began to creep in. Her hearts desire was to be with Willow for an eternity. Though she knew people must move on it pained her to see Willow crack a smile with another, not to mention the possibility of the kiss she just knew she'd turned away in time not to see. She felt happy for her love though, wanted nothing but the best for Willow and vowed that she'd do whatever necessary to protect her from this evil even if it meant not being with her. She shuttered at the thought of going back to earth as a human and being unable to love Willow physically, having to deal with the ever-growing emotional love on her own. She then supposed this may be why the powers that be would try to have her not remember that love held for Willow.

She saw a demon, though it didn't seem bad, descending down, down and even further down until it reached her grave. Then she saw Buffy seeing what she was watching. She'd come to realize some time ago she was the first slayer but was still unclear why she was needed. She'd been told that she was the only one who had ever beaten back the first and surmised that somehow she'd retain the key of knowledge they needed to do it again.

She saw a literal blood bath with these large ugly vampires devouring everything in their path. Then a chill ran through her soul, as she saw it, the first evil in its true demon form rising up to gain power and control.

She saw them one by one, her friends and the woman she loved dying at the hands of this evil being. Her soul surged with immense energy as the desire within her grew to break free and stop the madness, the chaos from ruling the earth as it had eons ago.

She then saw a demon slamming Buffy to the floor and heard what sounded like herself saying, "it's not enough, law, power, it's not enough!" Her being began to tremble as she saw the storm over Sunnydale begin to form. Dark clouds, bangs of thunder, hail and wind accompanied with big flashes of lightening that appeared to have no end as they streaked across the sky.

The tall woman she'd seen before suddenly appeared in front of her. "It's time Tara, you must go put back what was wronged. You must help Buffy in her fight to save the world from utter destruction."

Her mother gave her a strong loving hug as the veil separating dimensions made visible a gaping hole. "Go now love and remember all I told you, do not make a mistake as it's crucial to the world as we know it."

Buffy, Kennedy, Faith and Molly spent the late afternoon training with Buffy in charge. Afterwards they went in the house where Giles and Willow had been going over some materials, trying to get as much info on these big ugly vampires as possible.

Meanwhile Spike came up from the basement and began a casual conversation with Faith which caused Buffy to shoot a couple eye-daggers her way. Faith saw the tension her playful conversation was creating as a good avenue to get out of the house and to the place Sonya had instructed her to go. "I'm out of here." She said in her sharp toned voice glancing back at Buffy and exiting the house.

"I'm taking the potentials on patrol, which means I'm going to need Spike's help." Giles announced getting up.

"That's good, you practice with the kids while I try to get some real work done." Buffy huffed slamming the door on her way out.

"What's her problem?" Anya enquired as she and Xander came in through the kitchen with food. "I got some info though be it little. Those vampires were exiled to the plane of Danzathar."

"Great that's something for me to look up." Dawn said joyfully getting up. "Where's Chance?"

"I'm not sure, he and Sonya have been gone all day." Willow added.

"We lost Kelly too, I think something's going down tonight." Xander chimed in as he grabbed more than his share of pizza.

"Well then I'll take the potentials and Spike. Willow and Anya team up and go search while Dawn holds down the fort with Xander." Giles said in his best stoic way.

"Sounds like a plan," Anya said smiling. "Lets not do anymore sexy carpet spells like, well you remember the one." She flashes Willow a smile then looks over at Kennedy. "Oh that's right, that was supposed to be our secret."

"Anya lets go!" Willow said as everyone began to get ready to head out for their various duties.

It was around 11:00 PM, the dark skies looked darker, wind began to whip about in a furious way, then the hail started coming down as if it were pounding the life out of the planet.

Buffy scanned the skies, all her slayer senses telling her something was not right in the forces tonight. She looked everywhere but only saw the storm coming, big puffy clouds that raged through the skies along with the largest lightening streaks she'd ever seen.

She took out her phone to call Giles but the storm was messing up the signal to bad so neither of them could hear the other.

Suddenly an uber vamp lunged at her throwing her to the ground and pounding on her chest before her normally super fast reflexes could react. He threw her back down after picking her up and swing her through the air growling fiercely the entire time.

"Buffy!" Anya shouted morphing into her demon self and lunging at the vampire. He spun around giving Buffy enough time to get up and drive the stake in hard with a vengeance. "Thank God you showed up. This storm has me rattled." Buffy said limping a bit and out of breath.

"You're telling me, something's up in the dimensions tonight, I can feel it mega bad." Anya said lending a supportive hand to the slayer.

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked suddenly growing worried, hoping her friend had nothing to do with whatever was going on.

"She's following Kelly. We saw her performing some ancient ritual. I'm afraid it has something to do with the first, we know it's already loose and trying to scare us all but something is definitely off." Anya said trying to keep up with the already running slayer.

Meanwhile Faith sat in the small quarters Sonya instructed her to go to feeling the storm raging outside, waiting and hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

Anya and Buffy found Willow, Kelly was standing over her with a talisman chanting. Willow appeared to be heaving and holding her stomach. "You will all die!" Willow's voice sounding mean and doom filled said as Buffy ran to her side.

What they saw next shocked them both into being unable to move. This big ugly demonic creature sprang from Willow's mouth sending her flying through the air and seemed to disappear straight into Kelly. "Oh my God!" Anya shouted grabbing Willow. "Buffy we've got to go like right now!"

Buffy lunged at Kelly only to be thrown back with a powerful force. "Buffy I said like right now, pronto, comprehend me for once in your life! The first has achieved corporeal form and God only knows what it took out of Willow when it left her, not to mention how it was harboring itself in Willow. Move it now!" Anya hissed growing more angry by the second as Kelly disappeared in a flash of light and the two women headed home carrying the limp Willow.

Part 11, Home Coming Continued

Written by S&C

Back at the cabin a few hours later Willow still laid helpless in her bed. Anya sitting by her side along with Kennedy, Dawn and Xander. Not one would move from the room unless called for.

Anya had a guilt built inside her. How could she not know there was something inside Willow, she's a demon herself and should of felt it, she should have known. With the anger building inside her she bangs on the table startling everyone.

Xander looked at her with concerned eyes. Anya yelled " don't look at me like that" then storms out of the room.

Dawn holds Willows hand as she worries about what may of happened to Willow during all this.. The Demon could have taken her good side, her good nature or her memory, or even her magic all together.

But only time will tell when Willow opens her eyes.

Buffy, Faith and Spike are walking around the living room like zombies. Buffy feeling she let her best friend down, she should have done something sooner. Faith frustrated because she doesn't know what step to take next, normally she would go and just kick the persons ass when she was this mad, but she can't touch this thing, she can't see it or even know where it is. Faith walks around even faster thinking about it. Bumping into Spike once in awhile, since he would get in the way on purpose. He seemed to like having Faith touch him, or is it the dirty look Buffy keeps giving them. Either way Spike likes the attention.

Faith volunteers to go make everyone sandwiches to preoccupy her hands from breaking everything in her path, having Spike trail behind her like a lost puppy.

Buffy just kept walking around , she's waiting to hear from Giles. She needs to know what to do next, where to go from here, she needs guidance that no one seems to be able to give.

Buffy runs out the front door without telling anyone where she was going.

After a few minutes, Faith comes out with a plate of sandwiches while yelling to the others to come and get something to eat. The three come from upstairs slowly, not feeling hungry but they know if they don't eat they wont hear the end of it from Faith or Buffy..

The gang look around to see where Buffy went but no one seems to know. Faith thinking to herself she hopes Buffy wont do something stupid. Then realizes Spike is gone too.

"What is up with those two?" Faith says under her breath.

Willow is all alone upstairs, door closed, window shut tight, a faint breeze is felt threw the air.

We see a form take shape beside Willows bed, holding her hand softly. Speaking so softly in Willows ear you can barely hear it.

"My Willow, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now.. come back to everyone, they will need you for what is to come. They need you strong and on guard Willow. Hear my voice and follow it. Follow it Home Willow, Follow it home!" with that she disappears as the door slowly opens.

Willows hand start to move slowly

Dawn yells to everyone that Willow is wakeing

The gang rushes in to see Willow open her beautiful eyes.

Dawn takes her hand welcoming her back home. Willows eyes start to show a worried face.

"Where is she?" Dawn asks who she is talking about. No one else is here.

Willow tries to sit up quickly but gets knocked back down from being so weak. Xander gives her some water while telling Willow, "Everything will be okay now, your safe at home with us"

But Willow still can't get that voice out of her head, and keeps looking around for it.

Sonya Garrison sits beside the bed where Tara lays silent and not moving. She sips her cup of hot tea recalling the events of the past night.

It was almost midnight, the storm was ravaging through Sunnydale like a hurricane dozing everything in its path. Chance stood off to the side with a mixture of herbs, spices and small amount of water.

Sonya lifted her eyes to the skies. "Powers that be I beg of you, bring back the one who holds the key to stop the destruction of the world. Let her have what she needs to guide us back to having peace and safety as she did so long ago." As she finished Chance deposited his mixture onto the earth next to the grave.

As Sonya dumped the blood of her fallen charge Darian over the grave the ground quaked and trembled like a mega earthquake was upon them but only the single grave opened up. Chance quickly tied the thick rope around Sonya and lowered her in. To her surprise the coffin opened on its own with ease and she found herself staring into Tara's pretty blue eyes as the demon of the first slayer descended, down, down and still further till it disappeared somewhere inside the grave.

As chance pulled them up he was knocked backwards by a strong force. He fell over a stone and something sharp went deep into his back. As he closed his eyes he said. "At least Darian and I will go in a noble fashion."

Sonya pulled herself out of thought, she hadn't time to mourn her loyal helper Chance nor brave charge Darian, they had made their sacrifices and died a noble death indeed. Now all she had to do was wait for Faith to come keep watch on Tara so she could begin preparations for her healing as well as surely long battle with the first.

Buffy was pacing up and down a side street when Spike found her. "Slayer, what's with you."

She turned quickly with sudden anger in her eyes. "I'm trying to fight a battle to save the world with the first who has taken full corporeal form which I'm sure has some humongo consequence and all you can do is flirt with Faith!"

"Oh that's it then. You're angry because I'm getting on well with someone besides you. You the someone who used me for the better part of a year, who threw me away like yesterdays trash then whom I, yes, I almost degraded more than any woman need to be degraded. Now when I get myself a soul and come back, you understandably pay me no mind, this is until I speak to another woman. I will help you in your fight almighty slayer but I will no longer be your puppet boy!" He storms off in anger as she stands there looking perplexed.

Kennedy brought Willow in some soup and a tall glass of milk. Food was best for gaining energy is what she was always told. The young slayer in training Molly and Dawn had scattered off. "You're going to be ok Willow." Kennedy said putting a gentle hand on hers.

"We all will be, we always are but my mind is so fuzzy, I feel as if their is a big gap in it, part of it is gone. Maybe not part of my mind actually but something isn't right and someone was telling me to come home and I know it couldn't be," she shakes her head sadly.

"It's been a long several hours for you is all." Kennedy said hugging her and kissing her cheek. "I'll take care of you Willow. How about a nice hot relaxing bath when you finish eating?"

Willow sits down her half eaten soup and kisses Kennedy. "Thanks, I'm glad you guys are here, I mean, Buffy is acting all weird, Faith is almost broody like Angel and by the way where did she go?"

"I don't know," Anya and Xander come about that moment with a book.

"Both slayers are missing in action now I see. That bodes well for the rest of us." Anya snapped sitting the book down.

"We'll check this out later but right now you need rest. Its an ancient book or something. One of her demon friends snagged it for us." Xander added sitting down as Willow went back in thought of the voice, knowing it was Tara and wishing for a split second she could just go home to her wherever home was.

Faith stepped into the small quarters she'd looked over Tara in the night before in. She'd only met the girl once and was rude to her back then but that was all a long time ago. She wished things were as simple now as they were back then. "What's the scoop?"

"I've given her some fluids, she opened her eyes a couple of times but so far that's about it. I gather it will take a bit for her to get herself reoriented plus the body has to go through some healing and strengthening." Sonya said pulling on her coat. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"Of course not," Faith said bitterly. "I wanted to though, Red needs her in the worst way."

"It's imperative we don't just now. Buffy will be the first to know with exception of Rupert when it's time. I don't want anyone with evil intentions finding us. God knows the first is bad enough on its own." She stepped out of the place when she'd finished speaking.

Faith stood looking at Tara, her pretty blue eyes darted open and closed again. "Blondie, you gotta wake up, we have some evil shit to get rid of then you can live happy ever after with Red," she thought of Kennedy as she spoke. She and Willow had seemed to be growing close. "Damn potential slayers are nothing but in the way in every aspect."

Part 12, Home Coming Continued

by Marti

It had been three nights now since Tara's return home, she'd shown some response but not much to brag about. Sonya spent the days with her, feeding, talking of magic, flowers, mountains, all things Tara liked. Faith got the late night watch, which was normally an easy task but not tonight.

Three bringers rushed the door and began pounding on the slayer before her otherwise quick actions had time to react.

Two of them were trying to literally hold her down while the other raised his dagger. "Fuck this," she kicked him and hard as she flipped one of the other eyeless creatures off of her. "One patched member of the good team is all we need and Mr. Harris holds that duty."

She fists the one with the dagger hard knocking it away from him. She then grabs it stabbing him repeatedly until he's lifeless.

Another one is preparing to knock her out when a force sends both bringers up into the air. "You tell the first I'll be ready." The voice says with confidence releasing one of the bringers, depositing the other in front of Faith to be killed.

"Great job Blondie," Faith smiles. "So how long now till you're ready to kick this thing's ass?"

Tara's eyes saddened as she sat back down to get off of her still weak legs. "You've got to know when to run, know when to fight and know when to bluff like the best gambler in the world."

"So you're not ready, got ya." Faith handed her a drink. "I'm not supposed to question you but, do you know who Willow is?"

Again, the sadness showed deep in Tara's eyes. "I'm here to fight, to beat back the first, I can't let myself know anyone."

"Ok quit with that slayer-alone bit. We threw that out the window a long time ago and let me tell you something Blondie, it works a hell of a lot better ya know?" Faith darted her big eyes at Tara until she formed a smile.

"We're no where closer than we were when Kelly let this damn thing take over her body!" Buffy shouted in anger.

"Buffy do calm down. We've got so much on our plates, looking for this third potential slayer, Willow, and then their is Kelly who has gone missing. We need to sit back, gather ourselves together and figure out how to proceed." Giles said sipping his tea.

"Agreed," Sonya added stoically.

"The facts are these." Anya said standing up demanding the full attention of the room occupants. "Sonya, you thought the portal had been closed, obviously it wasn't, I think you've been deceived all these years so why should Buffy here listen to you or your English cohort for that matter. She is the slayer, it is time she do her job and you bumbling idiots get out of the way."

"The portal was locked up at a certain point, this we know, it was made possible to reopen when Darian died." Sonya said matter of factly though she was beginning to wonder if this was even correct. She didn't know anything anymore, just that she had in hiding, the one who'd stop the madness.

"Buffy and I saw that thing leap right out of Willow my friend!" Anya shouted. "Their is more to this, I will find it out if you can't seem to find out how! I think the portal ever being closed was someone deceiving you oh great British one!" She turned and headed out the door with Buffy close behind.

"I hate to admit this Ms. Garrison but our favorite demon has a point. Do we even know where the portal is?" Giles asked cryptically.

"I believe that, after some studying on the matter, I indeed do know." Sonya said somberly. "I believe that when Ms. Tara Maclay died, the first lost its grip, the dark magics overran Ms. Rosenberg so much that the first couldn't or was blind sided as to how to keep her mind focused to continue its darkness. The first wanted the dark magic to overrule her yes, but not destroy her, it wanted rather for her to be absorbed by it until she herself became evil so it then could overtake her and run a muck. Only when Tara died, the magics destroyed her mind totally, so the first planned to end the world and get it over with. Then she began to get set free, her mind began to take over and she no longer wanted use of the magic so the only thing the first had left to do was get out, achieve corporeal form in a willing vessel which was Kelly."

"So the first has harbored itself in Willow to achieve perfect corporeal form with her because of her powers, her using other means of dangerous dark magic only made her more powerful which the first planned on to begin with. The question to be answered is why Willow and how did it get inside her?" Giles contorted his face in deep thought as he spoke and neither saw a tearful Willow slinking from the house having heard everything.

Willow walked along a darkened street filled with hurt and the notion of this all being her fault welling up in her like a balloon ready to burst. "Oh lookie here, it's the pretty red witch." Warren standing in front of her said. "You know, now that I'm corporeal I can be anyone I want," he switched to Tara. "My Willow," she said in a sweet voice. "You can touch me now, come on and feel the power, like how you felt it when you rose Buffy from the grave, such the fool that you were. Did you think Oserus made those snakes come from your mouth? No, no, that was me in the flesh, simply giving a sign of my presence, and it was so easy to harbor myself into you, to wait till the dark magic overtook you, to then achieve my perfect form. No though, you had to go all psycho on me when that damn goody-goody girl of yours was killed. You could have had it all though, you still can."

Willow dropped to her knees in ragged breaths feeling the pangs of the dark magic threatening to overtake her. She jerked and convulsed as the first touched her with a gentle hand then filled her up with brimming energy. "Let it go my pretty, come to me, serve me and we can have it all."

"Willow no!" Spike shrieked from behind a tree which she quickly sent up into flames while trying to nab him with a fireball. "Bloody hell!" He shouted racing off as fast as he could.

Buffy seemed to come out of no where pounding on the first before it disappeared then turning to Willow. "Will, stop this, you don't want this."

"Get away from me Buffy." She said as she began to shake.

"Have it your way, but I don't make the same mistake twice." In a flash Buffy reached out pounding her on the head dropping her friend to the ground. "You won't get away with this you evil bastard! Do you hear me?" She scooped up Willow turning back for the house.

Tara lay in her bed, words and thoughts drifting in and out of her mind. "You must remember, the wiles of the first are great, its torment and torture for mankind will be like nothing preceding its wrath if it completes its task. You had to die, you had to slow it down, now you must live again, you must fix what was done wrong that began its task, you must fight it back and you alone have the tool."

"Hey Blondie," Faith shaking Tara out of an apparently restless dream shook her back to reality.

"It's Willow, the first took over her because it feared her power, or tried to, it fears Willow. Only we've got to find what she did to start this and I've got to make it right again."

"Oh hell," Faith said as a singed Spike came rolling in screaming for help then grew silent and faint looking having saw Tara.


	5. Humanity

Part 13 Humanity by Nicholas

Willow awakes at the Summers home, nose bleeding and head aching. Buffy stands beside the bed looking perplexed as to what to do. "Will, thank God your awake."

"Buffy it's my fault! I'm evil, I held the first evil inside me for a long time and-and-and it only left when I tried to reform. They say it's afraid of me and what

power I hold or wanted my additional powers for evil. So then when I find out the truth of it all, I run and do evil. You should've left me out there to self destruct!"

Her eyes shoot black but Buffy bravely puts a hand on her shoulder. "Will you can go all wicked girl on me, you can turn those pretty greens all dark and black, you can throw me in a grave but you know what?" She sees the tenseness leave her friend's face. "I'll still be right here fighting for the Willow we all know and love." She leans forward hugging the now teary- eyed girl firmly.

"That nerdy little girl or the new and improved more likable person I am sort of now?" Willow asks in a mouse like voice.

"I never had a problem with the nerdy Willow, she became my friend and if after all this that is who you truly are, so be it." Tears fall from both their eyes as they

embrace.

- - - -

Faith stands motionless looking at Spike who is unable to speak. "Spike?" Tara asks softly.

"Tara, the white witch, I knew you were coming!" A look of joy spreads across his face as he races to her. "What the bloody hell is she doing with you?" He turns to

Faith accusingly.

"Oh and I thought we were bonding soul-boy." Faith sneers. "It's a long story and I'm not into details."

"There is a slayer force near, not quite a slayer strength but something slayery that isn't you Faith." He describes in a rather mocking tone.

"Yeah I'm the whole package, all slayer, she's the first slayer, the key to beating the first." His eyes get large.

"Is this true?" He looks at Tara hopefully.

"Yes it's true." Tara can't help but smile at him.

"So this means red will be happy now and not have to go for second-rate slayer with Kennedy." He chirps happily.

"She isn't supposed to go there Spike." Faith says dryly wishing she could find a way for Willow to accidentally find Tara and end this charade.

"I suppose there is magic in here keeping my favorite witch inaccessible to the first?" Spike questioned taking a fighting stance.

"That's the plan so don't blow the cover." Faith says getting rather edgy.

"I wouldn't do that to Tara, she showed me kindness when I deserved none." He turns and heads out in a huff.

"I think he likes you Faith." Tara laughs showing her sparkling blue eyes.

"I ain't interested in B's left overs." Faith says sarcastically.

"He's not really her left overs," Tara began. "He was used and frankly abused by her then made a few terrible choices. You both need someone who understands you."

"Yeah just like Red needs you Tara." Faith said walking to the other side of the room putting her hands on her hips indicating this conversation was over.

- - - - -

Late that night a warm familiar force led Willow to the bridge. She recalled Tara singing to her here, their love and how happy they were then. She then looked up

and saw Tara's image. "My Willow," she said softly and tenderly outstretching her hand.

"Tara?" Willow asked timidly, afraid to believe it but so wanting it to be true.

"Yes Willow it's me." Tara smiled.

"How did you get here? They wouldn't let me bring you back, I tried and then when I failed, I messed up everything." Willow stammered in full babble mode.

"That's not important Willow, I can't stay long though. I've been sent to try and help you." She gestures Willow closer and she does move quickly into Tara's open

arms.

Tara hugs her and kisses her. Willow feels something strange but chalks it up to her recent state of mind and tries hard to get comfortable. "Why can't you stay with me?" Willow asks as they sway on the bridge in a dance she only dreamed would ever happen again.

"You have Kennedy Willow, plus I'm not really alive." A cold chill runs through Willow and just as she realizes something's wrong, the face changes back into Kelly. "I only want your essence with me anyhow." She stabs Willow slightly in the chest, pushes her fingers in and begins long drawn out breaths as Willow grows limp with her last conscious thought being, I wish I could keep the real me within.

- - - - - -

Buffy and Dawn are walking on patrol. All seems quiet which has the slayer uneasy. She knows all to well this is not a good sign as her mind drifts back to the storm which coincidentally, she thought, was the last night of her slayer dreams of the first appearing as Tara. She shoved off the thought that nothing is a mere coincidence and continued scanning the night skies for something, anything to kill. "Dawn move!" She shouted as the bringer came up grabbing hold of her. Buffy quickly turned and launched an attack on the creature which quickly ended in his non-existence. "They so need to come up with a better opponent."

"Buffy they have, don't you see? Here we are without any sort of plan and Willow is a mess!" Dawn shouted angrily.

"Dawn don't tell me anything I don't already know!" Buffy hissed back, her own frustrations making their way to the forefront.

"What if Willow is the cause of all this?" Dawn questioned not fully trusting the woman since the bad events in which she was almost killed.

"Dawnie I know you're upset and scared but this is no more Willow's fault than mine." Buffy said defending her friend though inwardly she was no longer sure of anything.

"Buffy?" Dawn looked at her sister who was already sprinting towards a scream that sounded much like Xander's.

Part 14 Humanity Continued by Marti

Tara lifted her gaze hearing something off in the distance. Something shot through her body like a light, a troubled light. "Willow!" She shouted racing through the door before Faith could stand. "Oh shit," Faith shouted grabbing the phone. "Ms. G, we got problems! Tara ran off

saying Red's name and I heard a scream that sounded like Xander's. I think the cover is blown."

- - - - -

As Buffy and Dawn arrived at the place of the screams Xander was in the water trying to pull something out while Anya struggled with a demon. Buffy dove in immediately pushing by Xander and lifting Willow. Two vampires dove in after her knocking the redhead out of her arms. "Oh my God!" Dawn shrieked as she lifted her frightened gaze and looked right into the eyes of Tara.

Spike, Kennedy and Faith were on the scene now fighting off the hoard of vampires which were trying to hold Buffy under the water as Tara pulled Willow to shore. "Don you get it?" A demon howled. "None of us want the first around, it will destroy the world, we want to live and rule it ourselves! This is the mistake, the slayer should have died, she broke the slayer line!"

"I get it," Tara murmured as she easily, to Dawn's surprise, beheaded a demon who was trying to get Willow away from her. "Work with me if you want the world to be around," Tara again murmured.

Faith dove at the demons knocking them away from Buffy as Tara forgetting all her slayer duties began helping Xander and Anya get Willow out of there. "B hang on man!"

"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted knocking the last one away enabling Faith to yank Buffy free of the water. "Slayer, what if they're right?"

"Then the first gets to rule. I'm a slayer Spike, it's my job to save people not have them killed." They walk off with Buffy coming back to reality.

- - - - - -

Later that night after everyone had got settled in they met in the Summers living room, minus Willow and Tara. "Well now, it's obvious to me some of you have been holding out on us!" Buffy shouted angrily.

"Yes I do agree," Giles said wiping his glasses.

"You get this one Ms. G," Faith said leaning back on the couch.

"Tara is the soul of the first slayer, she was given another chance by the powers that be to fix the wrong that allowed the first to harbor itself in Willow and gain all this power. The first slayer is the only one who has beaten back the first so in the name of humanity I had to keep it a secret. For fear the wrong person would find out and ruin the necessary plans before they even took off." Sonya spoke with confidence not feeling the least bit bad for how she chose to handle this entire situation. She also knew she was lucky it didn't blow up before now or it may have ended in more dire circumstances.

"Why then did you not choose Buffy?" Giles asked knowing he, Dawn and the slayer wanted to know the same thing.

"That's an easy one," Anya piped up. "She's Ms. do it my way and would have defied Sonya here. See I'm agreeing with you for once and am now assuming you knew all along Willow is a portal of sorts."

"An please," Xander said somberly knowing his girlfriend was right.

"Yes I knew but had to play it in a more coy fashion for fear of giving to much away." Sonya looked at her slayer. "Faith did have a hard time keeping this secret but she

followed orders so do not blame her for any of this."

"Just when did Willow become a portal to the first?" Giles enquired growing frustrated.

"This battle is now in the hands of the first slayer, it is She who will decide what to tell and when as I will not do anything to hinder a plan

she may have." Sonya spoke sternly.

"Well then, now that we've got the why and who is at fault out of the way," Spike said smiling wondering why Buffy kept tight lipped at Anya's remark, probably because she knew Anya was right. "It's time we all take a back seat to the big bad first slayer and do what we can to help her rid us of this evil bastard."

"Here here!" Dawn said joyfully.

"We have a problem with that," Kennedy spoke. "She's to preoccupied with Willow."

"Ah I sense anger or jealousy," Dawn said in a mocking tone.

"Well Tara came to me, prepared me, not you," Buffy finally blurted out.

"I think we switched roles here," Faith said laughing. "Now you're the jealous one and I'm the dutiful slayer."

"Buffy, this isn't you," Giles said. "Yes Tara chose you but Faith was also chosen so do relax and lets get over this so we can work together."

Buffy looked around at everyone who seemed at ease with it all. She realized she was being stupid and jealous but couldn't help it. She was thee slayer now Faith

was back and getting all the glory. The deepest inward part of her hoped this facade she was putting on was good enough to fool the first. For she knew she had a job to do and figured this must be it. She'd be the bate, the one to fake out the first, all in the name of humanity and even if it cost her her friends as well as her life.

- - - - -

Meanwhile Tara sat beside the bed where Willow lay motionless, weak, hurt and near death. She held her hand caressing the top of it lightly with her fingers. She had never thought this chance would be given to her again and now there was a possibility it was going to be taken away with Willow's life. Was this her punishment for doing what she was warned not to do?

She'd been told time and time again to do her job and only that, that she wouldn't remember the love she and Willow shared and that if she, by some odd turn of events, did remember it, she had to not act on it because it would surely have disastrous consequences. "I love you so much Willow. I know you are in there somewhere, they can take all the magical forces from you but they can not touch that part of you that is really you. The part that just wants to be Willow and be loved." She leans down kissing Willow's cheek then the tip of her nose. "Willow someone is waiting to love you no matter the cost if you would just come back to me."

Tears spilled from her eyes like a raging river as she gently touched her lover, the woman she never dreamed she'd touch again. "Tara," a voice said from the door. "I've got a plan but you must do your job and trust that Willow will make it."

Tara looked up into the eyes of Buffy. "Buffy I'm the first slayer yes but I have my soul now, the soul that always put Willow first. I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to Tara!" Buffy spoke forcefully. "Willow would not want the entire world to be wiped out! She would want you to save it above her love for you."

"Really?" Tara retorted in a tone that surprised even her. "Is that why she tried to end it just because I wasn't here?"

Buffy looked down at her shoes. "Tara please, I have this plan and see-" Tara rose before she realized it feeling a power swell through her every fiber; a power that pushed her to take control and fight, the full power of the first slayer.

She shoved Buffy against the wall with ease. "What did I tell you slayer, it is not enough! Power and law are not enough to defeat the first evil! I am the demon of the first slayer, I am the demon who was forced into little girls for years, I know how to defeat the first and it isn't with trickery nor jealous acting plans!"

Willow's eyes were open now as was Buffy's mouth. "With the soul of Tara was my original home, my power combined with the pure loving heart of Tara Maclay will defeat the first no matter the consequences because if I don't you all will surely die!"

"Why didn't I get the demon!" Buffy shouted back angry that part of the slayer line skipped over her.

"Don't you see Buffy? You had the power of the demon then you died as did Faith till you stabbed her and she briefly died. When the watchers tried the ritual to get me to come they were shown by the shadow men they had no power as I did not come. We did not want another active slayer and this is why I was able to come to you in the dreams."

"Is this the ritual the watchers perform to get a person to potential slayer status that Giles told me of?" Buffy questioned interested now.

"That is rubbish, the shadow men were always in charge. The watchers really have no power but that of training a slayer. The shadow men are the ones with the power to put me in little girls. The slayer was here since the demons tried to take over the earth many moons ago; it was I who defeated the first and restored order to the world; it is every slayer after my self's job to maintain that order. Xander broke the chain when he brought you back; Willow is a portal because she tried to use dark magic to keep something that is indeed on the brink of good and evil for the slayer. She did it for you, you were acting in love rather than duty thus Willow opened herself

up to a weakness for the slayer."

Buffy looked shocked as Tara turned and smiled at Willow lovingly showing Buffy exactly what she'd meant. Love will defeat the first but how far will Tara's love for humanity have to push her Buffy wondered, will Tara be able to handle the possible consequences of what may have to be done by the soul of the slayer? "So you don't need any help then?" Buffy asked tentatively.

"Of course Buffy," Tara said warmly. "You and Faith have the strength of the slayer, I-I-I have," she looked around for help.

"The heart and spirit of the slayer," Willow offered.

Part 15, Humanity continued by AnyaRocks

Willow and Tara were snuggled in the bed when morning came. "Tara, I never thought this day would come. Now I have you back and I'm never letting go. It almost killed me Tara and in turn I almost killed everyone else." Tara pulls Willow close kissing her tenderly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone Willow but I'm here now and we will be together. I just don't like this forceful slayer side of me. Telling Buffy love was the key then being so rude to her."

"Tara you have to do whatever it is you have to do." Willow kisses her as a knock interrupts them.

"Hey you two, it's time to eat," Dawn's voice beamed happily.

- - - - -

Later that evening, Tara, Sonya, Giles, Buffy and Faith walked outside to talk. "How is Willow?" Sonia asked.

"She appears to be ok, a little quiet but she won't last long without her essence." Tara confirmed thinking hard, wondering how in fact Willow still had her essence while being glad whomever helped her keep it was somehow enabling the secret to be kept.

"Yes I have a plan for that but this will leave a slayer out of commission for the big battle." Giles said hoping for a volunteer.

"We may not have that long," Tara said bluntly. "She seems to do better when I'm there but,"

"I say we get Red back to us now, fix the wrong that was done then worry about stopping the first." Faith said decisively.

"I agree," Buffy said. "If we try to do everything at once we just may not have enough man or woman power, as the case may be, to do it all."

"It will be tricky but I think you're right," Sonya said.

"Then we get some sleep and go to work, lets see if we can rid all of humanity from that bastard who calls itself the first once and for all." Faith said smiling at Tara assuredly.

"I will figure out how to do it all at once." Tara chimed in. "We don't have the time to wait. I need the slayers to be in battle, Sonya to be with Willow," she gave Sonya a look that said it was already under control.

"Sounds like a plan then," Faith said being willing to do whatever was needed of her. "I just wanna stop this mess and I hope we all make it out alive."


	6. Time

A/N part 13-15 was reworked a little. this is the last part, hope you enjoy.

Part 15- Time by Buffyfan1973

Three days had past since several Scoobies spoke of what to do about the mess. Tara had spoke later on that night with Sonya. They had gone over the details of the plan at great length and now all Sonya had to do to begin undoing the mess was wait for Faith to call her informing her there was a big battle going on.

What Sonya was about to help Tara do would indeed change all their lives forever but it was the only way to eradicate the botched slayer line thus taking one of the strongholds of the first away and maybe even releasing Willow from her possible downfall at the hands of the first.

The call came at 10:30, Faith had told her she, Spike and Buffy were involved in an altercation with a large number of Turok Hans and Sonya knew the time was now. She rose from her bed and headed to where Tara was with Willow. "Tara, it's time!" She shouted with urgency in her voice.

Willow looked at the blonde and sudden fear crossed her features. "Tara?" She queried with a fear that Tara was about to do something that she couldn't come back from.

"Willow," Tara kissed her lover wishing she could find another way but knowing she couldn't. "What I have to do is going to be hard and I wish everyone didn't have to go through this but," Tara hung her head. "Willow I have to go back in time and stop what was made wrong. This is what I was sent here for. I don't know what will happen once it takes place but know this; I love you forever and always."

With that Tara left the room not looking back. She knew that if she saw Willow cry she couldn't do it; she couldn't possibly walk away from her lover yet again and not come back but the fact remained, she didn't know if she would come back.

Willow sits up thinking of the implications of what Tara is going to have to do. Buffy will be gone, maybe no Dawnie, maybe no Faith, who knows what the ripple effect of undoing this mess Xander caused just because he wanted to help Buffy live.

She raced into the room where Sonya was seated in deep concentration. She looked at the woman for answers but none came. "Damn it!" She shouted running out the door towards the ensuing battle.

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Spike, Faith and Buffy were giving it all they had in the battle with the uber vamps. They seemed to be making headway when Willow showed up. She lifted her hands in the air. "The first didn't get my essence," she stated as a big sun ball flashed burning the vampires to death. "Tara is gone," she shuddered. "She's gone back in time to fix what was wronged."

Faith looked at Buffy knowing what this surely meant. "B," Buffy just shook her head ready to meet her fate.

"Will," she looked at her friend. "When this happens, can you please take it from Xander and Dawnie? I don't know if they could handle it."

Spike stood beside Faith with sadness in his eyes. He'd moved on from loving Buffy and into a more even-paced relationship with the dark slayer but that didn't mean he wanted her gone. "Faith?" He questioned her with his eyes. He didn't know what this meant for the two of them and it worried him. They'd never even got a chance to discuss a relationship, just talked and enjoyed each others company.

"I don't know Spike, it's a good thing we're not in love cause this could mean Glory took me out rather than B." Faith said putting her slayer resolve on.

Suddenly a great rumbling sound was heard as the earth began to vibrate and tremble. Then a swirling wind began to blow all around them. "It's time, I love you all." Buffy said steeling herself for the inevitable.

- - - - - - - -

Tara was shot through the portal that sent her back in time as Sonya now could only pray for a good outcome. She didn't know where she was at first but then realized she was in eyesight of the fight between Buffy and the master. Time was of the essence she knew but hated what she was about to do. She couldn't bear the thought of having to keep Buffy dead. After all she'd done to save the world, this was to be her fate thus taking her legendary status away and giving it to someone who had never even fought the master or Glory. It just didn't seem fair but it was what Tara was sent here to do and she knew there was no other way.

When she saw Buffy go into the water and Xander run to save her, she jumped behind him and, with slayer strength, fisted him in the side of the head.

A great anguish swept through the blonde as she did this. She had just changed history with one thud of a fist, taken many good memories away from her loved ones, taken Buffy's life and status as a slayer. She did it all because that damn slayer demon was within her first and because she had to save the world from the first evil as well as Willow from herself.

- - - - - -

The wind picked up, flashes of light almost blinded the Scoobies as they dropped to the ground. Then calmness swept over the land. It was like a tide had just rolled in and then settled releasing its hold on the waters thus making the earth seem calm again.

Willow stood up, dusted herself off and looked at Kennedy who was readying herself to fight the first evil. Kennedy had been a slayer since Faith gave her life to save Buffy's little sister, Dawn whom she helped look after upon her coming to Sunnydale. She was called after Buffy died years ago at the hands of the master, after Kendra was killed by Drusilla and stayed a strong living slayer longer than them all, for over two years. Buffy would have been proud of Faith, she was just sorry Spike had to lose yet another love as he and Faith were growing close upon the time of her death.

Her mind was fuzzy though, she could have sworn Tara was with them as recently as this morning but knew she had died just over a year ago and she was now dating Kennedy a woman she knew she'd never truly love but it was someone to move on with.

It seemed everyone had either died or left, Willow thought as she continued looking at Spike wondering why he seemed so grief stricken. First Buffy, then Kendra, then Faith and then Tara had all died. Joyce almost died too a short time before Faith's sad demise but Faith had got home from class in time to revive the woman. Then, Giles had decided to not return from England with Willow who had gone there to get training for magic usage after she tried to end the world once Tara died. He had instead; decided to stay behind with this new woman he'd met at the coven, a Sonya something or other.

Willow shook her head again and turned around to see Tara standing behind her with this big funny looking ax. "Kennedy will need this." Tara said. "I was sent back here because I was the only one with the key to stop the first."

She hands Kennedy the ax and gives her some instructions. Kennedy knows her last fight will be to entrap the first inside the hellmouth and be its guardian thus being trapped inside it herself. She would have no chance to fight for Willow but knew that would be a mute point anyhow. She was just glad that Willow would be happy. She also knew the memories Willow and the others were given were fake, that upon fixing the slayer line, the demon of the first slayer had moved from Tara to her thus activating her. She knew what she was doing would be a grand thing indeed, there was only one slayer before her who had managed to stop the first and now it was her turn to go down into legendary status where slayer-lore was concerned.

- - - - - -

Three days after Kennedy sacrificed herself to beat back the first evil, what is left of the gang are having dinner. Spike motions Tara in the living room. "Tara, you don't have to carry the burden alone, I remember everything too. You did what you had to do love." He hugged his new best friend tightly. "We'll get on all right and I have a feeling niblet will make a fine slayer and Willow a wonderful watcher and you, well you're a wonderful selfless human being Tara."

They went back into the kitchen finishing the dinner Joyce had prepared. Never in Joyce's wildest dreams did she think she would enjoy the company of a vampire but she and Spike were getting along well. Her only fear now was that her second daughter was a slayer, what would befall poor Dawnie.

She put on a smile though as Spike gave her a comforting hug and the others left the house. "It's all right love, we will look after niblet and you have a wedding to plan." He didn't mind Joyce thinking she had feelings for him; he always had a secret crush on the woman and hoped something could come of it. What he did mind however, was having to be involved in Anya and Xander's wedding.

- - - - - -

Willow and Tara lie snuggling in bed later that night. "I love you Tara," Willow said kissing her tenderly. "I'm so glad the powers that be brought you back to me. We've lost so many in such a short time."

"You'll never lose me again Willow." Tara said secretly thanking whomever decided to let her stay here although she, Spike and Sonya Garrison had a secret they must take to their graves. None of that mattered now because she was here with Willow and planned to make the most of this chance they'd been given.

She kissed a trail down Willow's mouth to her stomach. "I love you more than life itself Willow. No matter what comes, we will get through it."

"I know we will but I've been thinking about something. If something were to happen to Dawnie and-and-and I hope it doesn't but if it does, I want us to stop fighting evil and leave. I so want a normal life with you Tara but we can't leave Dawnie." The kissing and groping grows more intense as clothing is removed from both witches.

"No we can't leave Dawnie but we can do our best to protect her and fight the fight for as long as she's alive. Then we too will leave if the worst happens. Right now and every night following, I just want to make love to you as if it were our first time." Tara said smiling broadly at her lover.

"Sounds like a plan baby," Willow smiled back happily. She truly felt this was the beginning of the rest of their lives and said lives were going to be lived happily ever after, somehow.

END.


End file.
